Un veneno llamado amor
by Dark Cat
Summary: Link hastiado de no poder pasar tiempo con su princesa, harto de la situación y golpeado por los celos de verla rodeada siempre de otras personas. Es que decide tomar una drastica acción, guiado e impulsado por una extraña idea. Puesto que ya no va seguir esperando ni un minuto más.


**Un veneno llamado amor**

* * *

 **Notas iniciales:**

 **Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza con mi historia Enlaces del Tiempo, pero estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y otras cosas. Teniendo en si muy poco espacio para poder escribir y dibujar.**

 **Por otra parte, esta historia corta va con dedicación especial, ya que me fue pedida hace tiempo, y la verdad es que ya no podía seguir aplazándolo por más. Así que por fin, después de tanto esperar con súper cariño para ti, Bell (Anabel), gracias por todo tu apoyo y por tantos años de amistad.**

 **Sin más que decir, agregando al final que la portada de esta historia, es igual de mi propiedad y podrán encontrarla en mi pagina de DA.**

* * *

 **"Los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del corazón enamorado _..."_**

Link gruño refunfuñado, apretando fuertemente sus dientes haciéndolos casi rechinar.

Hastiado alzó su mirada al cielo, buscando la posición del astro rey para saber cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa postura. Con la espalda recostada contra el césped, una de sus manos bajo su nuca, y en la otra, una roja manzana que iba de arriba a bajo en el aire, mientras reposaba bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos arboles del campo abierto del reino. Dando desde lejos la impresión de estar relajado y tranquilo, disfrutando como siempre de la libertad y el buen clima, mas el ceño fruncido de su rostro, y la frialdad de sus pupilas decían totalmente lo contrario. No estaba molesto, sino furioso.

Las sombras de las ramas, los troncos de los arboles y su propia yegua, marcaban que había por lo menos transcurrido tres horas desde que había hablado con la princesa aquella mañana.

Exactamente cuatro si contaba el momento en que había ido a buscarla al alba para invitarla a pasear como era costumbre, y casi seis desde que había salido desde las frías paredes del castillo en busca de una distracción, dando el acostumbrado ejercicio que necesitaba su amada potra. El suficiente maldito tiempo donde toda su paciencia se había agotado por completo, haciendo que una vena comenzara a saltar en su frente, al recordar como una vez más, su adorada princesa, su prometida le había cancelado nuevamente una cita, sin avisarle.

Taciturno, arrojó la fruta al aire, atrapándola sin esfuerzo, en un movimiento repetitivo. Mientras dejaba salir un fuerte suspiro, llamando con sus acciones la atención de su yegua. La cual nerviosa sintiendo el mal humor de su amo, bajó rápidamente sus orejas, dejando salir un resoplido para continuar con sus acciones, no deseando importunarlo.

Iracundo y harto, al volver atrapar la carmesí manzana sobre su mano, sintiendo el fuerte impactó contra su palma, se formó en su mente un nuevo pensamiento, uno diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. Al tiempo que conjuraba con sus recuerdos la voz de su princesa.

 _*** Link, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo asistir contigo a nuestro paseo diurno, debido a la organización de las festividades de este mes, me imposible. Lo siento mucho ***  
_

Molesto, volvió a lanzar la fruta al aire…

 _*** !Link! Lo siento, tengo muchas asignaciones que terminar de completar… Así que no podre acompañarte a visitar la provincia de Ordon.***_

Enfadado, volvió a repetir sus acciones al sentir nuevamente el peso del fruto al caer.

 _*** Por las diosas, Link… ¡Lo siento! Perdóname, pero tendré que postergar nuestra cita de hoy, pues he de terminar con todo el papeleo que ha surgido tras la reunión con el nuevo consejo... ***  
_

Sin poderlo resistir más, completamente exasperado, dejando salir una leve maldición de sus labios, cabreado aventó la manzana sin cuidado, casi impactando con ella a su noble potra.

Epona, indignada por aquel trato y espantada por las acciones de su amo dejó salir un fuerte relinchido, al tiempo que golpeaba con una de sus patas contra el suelo, levantado pedazos de tierra y pasto, mostrando su incomodidad. Mas al notar que esta realmente no había sido contra ella, sino una reacción emocional, sacudiendo su cabeza, y haciendo aquel episodio a un lado, camino hasta donde había caído el delicioso postre.

Frustrado, el caballero volvió apretar inconscientemente su mandíbula, sabia bien lo difícil que era la vida en el palacio, y lo pesado que era llevar todas aquellas cargas políticas, que solo robaban tiempo, incluido el de él, quien tenía que estar al pendiente como nuevo líder de la armada y protector oficial del reino. Un título que no se tomaba a la ligera, el cual siempre se esmeraba por cumplir y mantener de forma honrosa. Pero se sentía completamente enojado de que en todo el programa de su princesa, no existiera una citación o notificación que marcara "Un tiempo con su prometido". Bueno tal vez no de esa manera, porque realmente no sabría como tomarlo, si sería un golpe o no para su ego, pero que le recordara y le dejara en claro que él también existía.

Estaba mas que fatigado de solo escucharle nombrarle con quienes se había reunido, y con los que lo haría en diferentes ocasiones, originando que aquellos lindos momentos de la mañana en la que compartían el desayuno, se volviera un completa tortura. Haciéndolo sentirse completamente incómodo. Creando un golpe de celos espantoso por todas las personas que pasaban más tiempo con ella en su lugar.

Determinado a no dejar pasar ni un instante más, no iba esperar para verla.

Con un ágil movimiento de un saltó se incorporó, sacudiendo levemente su ropaje, limpiándolo de la presencia de los tallos y hojas que se habían pegado a este, para después dejar salir un sonoro silbido, llamando la atención de su potranca, la que inmediatamente acudió.

No esperando a que a la Silver Bay se detuviera, haciendo uso de su agilidad y fuerza, se trepó sobre la montura, usando su propio peso para guiar a la yegua en un pequeño circulo encaminándola en dirección del palacio. Apretando con un poco de fuerza sus flancos comandándole a apresurar su marcha, haciéndola tropezarse levemente al cambiar el ritmo de su andar, de un paso a un fuerte galope.

El estridente sonido del metal de los cascos sobre las piedras del camino de la ciudadela lleno sus oídos, aumentando así la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón. Decidido, ignorando la curiosas miradas de los habitantes, así como el amigable llamado de sus conocidos que trataban de saludarlo, no deseando distraerse de su cometido, impaciente y en silencio continuó con su camino, pues deseaba llegar lo antes posible al palacio. En especial al salón del trono donde sabía que se encontraría su amada en una reunión con los foráneos mensajeros que había llegado hace pocos días al reino. Sin duda alguna, ahí la hallaría.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, rápidamente un par de sirvientes y soldados se le acercaron con la intención de ayudarlo a desmontar y recibir su potra. Mas sorprendidos a penas y tuvieron tiempo de retirarse al tiempo que las fuertes y pesadas patas de las Silver Bay golpearon con fuerza los escalones de piedra, subiéndolos sin dificultad alguna.

Ante la imponente imagen de la yegua y el guerrero legendario, azorados e impactados, los sirvientes, nobles y militares solo se quedaban pasmados, al tiempo que atravesaban los pasillos, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los que los rodeaban. Hasta cruzar las columnas y el marcó de los majestuoso arcos que indicaban la entrada a la sala del trono.

Traspasando la puertas, la noble figura de su princesa fue lo primero que llegó a su campo visual. ya que como se lo había imaginado, esta se hallaba sentada sobre el elegante trono dorado, en compañía de cinco personas más, incluida la presencia del viejo maestro Auru. Una peculiaridad en la situación lo hizo generar un ligero tic en su ojo, haciéndolo apretar las riendas de piel, mientras endurecía aún más su mirada. ¿Dónde estaban las damas de la corte?¿Por qué no se estaba respetando el protocolo o qué estaba pensando su prometida?

Molesto y sin mas que decir, sin dudar guió a su fiel yegua hasta quedar frente a los escalones del presidio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con su repentina y impositiva presencia.

\- ¡¿Link?! – cuestionó y exclamó Zelda, abandonado su asiento, acercándose hasta donde estaba su amado, completamente desconcertada. - ¿Pero qué haces? -

\- Nos vamos – Fueron las dos palabras que expresó el guerrero con absoluta sobriedad y mordacidad

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron horrorizados los presentes excepto el antiguo tutor real, quien solo mostro una sonrisa al tiempo que impertinentemente los invitados traban de imponer sus rangos y presencia, dando vanas quejas.

\- Disculpe – Interrumpió el representante de más alta jerarquía – No sé cuales sean sus pretensiones, pero nosotros… - comenzó a decir el pobre, más fue interrumpido al sentir la fría e imponente mirada del héroe sobre él.

\- ¿No hable claro? – acotó con seriedad y letalidad el caballero, llevando levemente su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada. – Ella ira conmigo -

\- ¡Por las diosas Link! Pero que demonios…

Trató de manifestar la regente, pero sus palabras fueron acortadas al momento, en que sintió como la fuerte y firme mano de su prometido rodaba su cintura y en un ágil y sobrio movimiento la levantó del suelo, sentándola de costado sobre sus piernas. Enojada y confundida Zelda trató de empujar a su amado, mas todas sus acciones y pensamientos fueron fueron robados al sentir el calor de los labios de su adorado sobre los suyos. Besándola de una manera tan profunda y posesiva.

Satisfecho con sus acciones, tras haber callado a su amada, sin perder tiempo, jaló la riendas de su potra, haciéndola girar su cuerpo con un brusco movimiento, mientras la comandaba a iniciar su carrera.

Obediente ante el mando de su amo, tratando de no resbalarse en el suelo de mármol, Epona comenzó un leve trote, haciendo que el eco de sus pisadas resonaran por todas las paredes, hasta llegar a la entrada principal del castillo, donde dio un fuerte saltando, bajando de golpe todas las escalinatas.

Zelda, aturdida y abrumada, aferrándose a la túnica de su amado, al sentir los bruscos movimientos de la yegua, alzó su vista buscando la mirada de su prometido, el cual solo marcaba un reservado semblante.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – cuestionó la princesa -¿a dónde me llevas? -

\- Me debes una cita – respondió claramente Link, sin miramientos.

\- ¿Qué? – Sintiendo sus mejillas enardecer, la monarca no sabía que responder en aquel momento. Molesta por las actitud del paladín, trató de apartarse de él, mas al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba, sujeto con fuerza el frente de su sayo. – Estas loco, haciendo todo esto solo por eso -

Enojado ante aquella respuesta, deteniendo de improvisto su potra haciendo que la doncella se sostuviera con mayor fuerza para no ser lanzada de la montura. Link bajó su mirada, confrontando aquellos cristalinos iris que siempre había amado.

\- Locura, llamas locura el que desee pasar tiempo con la mujer que amo… La cual solamente se ha dedicado a ignorarme por completo, sumergiéndose en sus actividades olvidándose de que existe alguien por ella – recrimino con ira contenida – ¿Es que a caso esa es la verdad? Si ya no deseas estar conmigo, solamente tienes que decirlo y me iré -

\- Link, yo…-

\- Respóndeme Zelda – Advirtió el guerrero -¿por qué? -

Avergonzada y dolida, la princesa bajo su vista posándola sobre las blanca crin de la yegua, mientras mordía su labio. Como deseaba expresarle al caballero la razón por la cual ella se había alejado, una que básicamente le habían impuesto y no había sido por gusto, ya que lo que ella mas deseaba era todo lo contrario, quería estar a lado de su amado.

\- te amo, y no fue mi intención… pero es que… - comenzó a explicar la regente, sintiendo como sus palabras se cortaban y su voz titubeaba ligeramente.

\- Yo también te amo – expresó el guerrero con sinceridad y calma – Solo quiero saber la razón por la cual me has estado evitando, yo vivo solo para ti. Y todo esto no ha sido mas que una tortura para mí - mientras alzaba el rostro de su amada, acariciando suavemente su mejilla

\- Perdóname, de verdad… Todo es culpa del consejo y de los chimes de la corte – respondió rápidamente la princesa conmovida al sentir el cambio en su adorado.

\- ¿La corte?¿Rumor? – cuestionó completamente intrigado.

\- No quería molestarte – explicó Zelda nerviosa – Sé lo ocupado que estas con las nuevas asignaciones, y las ultimas veces que hemos estado juntos siempre ha sido en la privacidad de mis despacho personal o en mis aposentos; Razón por las cuales comenzaron las habladurías sobre nosotros, haciendo que el consejo comenzara a presionar por la fecha de la boda, y pensé que sería buena idea si ponía un poco distancia entre nosotros –

Ante aquellas palabras, Link se quedo pensativo, mirándola fijamente, mientras su mente buscaba sentido a todo lo que había escuchado. Siendo en ese instante que una idea surgió en su mente, y dejando que una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción se posara en sus labios, sin perder tiempo, apretó los costado de su yegua, urgiéndola a continuar con su camino.

\- Eso explica todo -

-¿Link? ¿a dónde vamos, qué piensas hacer? - preguntó, preocupada la princesa sin saber como interpretar aquella mueca.

\- Iremos a la casa de verano que están de la costa – expresó despreocupado el guerrero – Ahí conozco alguien quien puede oficiar la boda… Así no solo callaremos los rumores y apaciguaremos al consejo, sino también podremos pasar todo el tiempo que deseemos juntos. -

-¡Por Din, Nayru y Farore! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Pero…

Trató de expresar la princesa, mas todas sus palabras fueron acalladas nuevamente, por los labios del caballero.

Al final todo había empezado por que él quería pasar más tiempo con ella y lo tendría. No permitiría que nadie, por ninguna estúpida razón fuera cual fuera, lo separaran de nuevo de su princesa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Así es como al final cumplo con mi promesa. Comó mencione al principio, este Fic fue hecho especialmente para esta 14 febrero y además su bajo petición.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, los cuales seran bien recibidos.**


End file.
